


Sikreto

by seluism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crime Fighting, M/M, Male Friendship, Mystery Stories, Secrets
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seluism/pseuds/seluism
Summary: Hindi lahat ng kaibigan, mapagkakatiwalaan. Hindi lahat ng kaibigan mo, kaibigan din ang turing sayo.Gusto lang naman ni Luhan ng mapayapang buhay kasama ang buong tropa at ang bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo. At sa hindi inaasahan, nang dahil sa inggit, sa galit, nagbago ang lahat nang dahil mismo sa bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo.





	Sikreto

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance to those grammatical errors and wrong grammars. this is my first time so please bear with me. andddd! nakuha ko yung idea na to sa roleplay namin last last year but different characters naman. enjoyyy!

"tama na ang pagpapahirap sa'kin! maawa naman kayo sa'kin" tila walang naririnig na nakakaawa ang buong mag totropa sa nagmamakaawang si Luhan na nakagapos sa upuan habang naka piring ang mata, at naliligo na sa sarili niyang dugo.

"may naririnig ba kayo, guys? maawa raw?" sabi ni Kyungsoo at sinundan ng tawa ng kanyang mga kasama. 

"K-kyungsoo! ano bang nagawa kong kasalanan sa'yo? bakit ba galit.. na galit ka sakin! akala ko ba magkaibigan— ahh!" napasigaw si Luhan nang hampasin siya ni Kyungsoo sa likod gamit ang tako stick. At agad ring napahandusay si Luhan sa sahig na hirap na hirap habang umiiyak.

"Kaibigan? matapos mo agawin ang lahat ng dapat ay akin? kaibigan pa ba ang maituturing don?!" galit na sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin ng matalim kay Luhan na nakadapa na sa sahig. 

"Maawa ka na sa kanya Kyungsoo.." pag singit ni Xiumin at nilapitan si Kyungsoo para ilayo kay Luhan. 

"Ano ba?! gusto mo bang ikaw ang sumunod sa kanya, ha Xiumin?!" pag singit ni Jongin at inalalayan si Kyungsoo na medjo napatumba dahil sa tulak ni Xiumin. 

"Jongin, 'wag mong idadamay ang kapatid ko ako ang makakalaban mo, tol" matalim na tinignan ni Jongdae si Jongin na tila hindi man lang natakot.

bigla namang pumagitna si Baekhyun, "ano ba pati ba naman kayo mag aaway away?! mga siraulo ba kayo?!!" at lahat sila natahimik. "Kyungsoo, buhay pa ba yan?" bakas din ang kaba sa boses ni Baekhyun. 

sinipa naman ni Jongin si Luhan para makita ang muka nitong halos hindi na makilala. 

"what the— pare kawawa naman si Luhan!" pag lapit ni Kris kay Luhan at hinawakan pa ang pisngi nito na puro dugo.

"lumayo ka dyan! gusto mo bang mabahiran ka ng dugo?!" pag tulak sa kanya ni Suho mula sa likod.

"ano ba, Kris? ayun nga ang isa sa goal natin diba? ang hindi siya makilala at.." lumapit si Kyungsoo at sinubunutan si Luhan patalikod, napasigaw naman si Luhan sa sakit na pagsabunot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya "ang mamatay siya?" 

"k-kyungsoo.. tama na.. mag bestfriend tayo, magkasama sa lahat.. bakit umabot sa ganito?" umiiyak na tanong ni Luhan at nagtitiis pa rin sa sakit na nararamdaman.

"inagaw mo ang lahat sakin, Luhan. alam na alam mong gusto ko ng atensyon ng lahat ng tao 'diba? ayaw ko ng naagawan, ayaw ko ng nasasapawan. pero ikaw?! ikaw pa mismo ang aagaw at sasapaw sa sarili mong bestfriend!!!" pag sigaw ni Kyungsoo at mas hinigpitan ang pagsabunot at lumakas na naman ang pag-iyak ni Luhan.

tumayo si Kyungsoo at inikutan si Luhan. 

"hindi ko.. intensyon na agawin lahat sa'yo Kyungsoo. binigay ko lahat lahat ng meron ako, sayo. never ko inisip na lamangan ka.. hindi ko kahit kailan man naisip na agawan ka ng atensyon.." at dahil sa sinabi niya napasigaw sa galit lalo si Kyungsoo sabay baril kay Luhan na ikinapanic ng lahat.

"Kyungsoo!" sigaw ni Chanyeol at ilalayo na sana siya nang tapatan niya ito ng baril. 

"'wag kang lumapit!" sabi nito kay Chanyeol at maski siya gulat rin sa ginawa niya.

pinatay niya mismo ang bestfriend niya. 

"Luhan!! Kyungsoo pinatay mo siya! mamamatay tayo ka!!!" sigaw ulit ni Minseok at tsaka lumapit kay Luhan. agad naman siyang hinatak ni Baekhyun na galit na galit "sinabi nang wag kang hahawak!!" sigaw ni Baekhyun pero hindi nagpatinag si Minseok na umiiyak na rin sa takot.

"ikaw kanina ka pa naririndi na ako sa'yo gusto mo bang ihampas ko sayo tong baril na to?" matalim na tingin ni Jongin kay Xiumin habang kinukwelyuhan ito at may baril na hawak sa isang kamay.

Lahat sila nagkakagulo na, nag aaway away pero si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun nakatingin lang kay Luhan na nakahiga at wala ng buhay. 

"tol, sabit" singit ni Sehun na nakatingin sa bintana.

"may paparating" singit din ni Kris na nakatingin sa bintana.

lahat sila nag panic. hindi pwedeng mahuli sila. 

"wag kayong magpanic! manahimik kayo! sandali.." nag isip si Kyungsoo ng paraan pero inunahan siya ni Jongin "Sehun, Kris itapon niyo sa malayo ang bangkay ni Luhan at sabay sabay na tayong lumabas" at lahat sila nagsitayuan at kumilos na kahit takot na takot na sila. 

nakarating sa pinakalabas ang lahat pwera kay Kris at Sehun na naghahanap ng pagtatapunan ng bangkay ni Luhan. 

 

"ayos na ba dito?" tanong ni Sehun at buhat buhat ang kamay at sa paa naman si Kris.

"ayos na, malayo layo na to" sabi ni Kris at tsaka tinapin si Luhan sa madamong lugar kung saan na kahit na sino, walang makakapansin. 

 

nang matapon na nila at paalis na sana, bigla silang nanlamig nang may magsalita sa likod nila.

"ano 'yung tinapon niyo?"


End file.
